Don't let me go
by eco.cookie
Summary: Hello! Although I write a lot, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will like it! It's about Sakura x Yue DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS OF CCS (cause if I had, this stuff you're reading would be in manga or anime ) PLEASE, REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

She was standing on a Tokyo tower, on which, a silhouette of a winged creature with long silvery hair, landed. "Fly", her lips whispered & the wings on her back took her to the direction of the one, standing yonder. Getting closer...closer...Almost able to see the face...She reached her hand...

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura opened her eyes, but all she saw was Kero-chan's worried face, looking at her. "What happened? You were talking in your sleep". She shooked her head "It's nothing, Kero-chan, don't worry", she smiled while slowly getting out of the bed. The girl, went to the window & sighed. She knew, that whatever the dream meant to say, it meant only one thing- the time for Cardcaptor Sakura is getting closer again, something is about to happen. "Please, don't let this be a bad premonition", she thought in her head. It's been 5 years since she last used the Sakura Cards, she got into high school, & grew her hair a bit, even though it didn't look as good as the ones that her late Mother had. Still, the thought of the winged silhouette all the way to school, when suddenly someone closed her eyes from the back and with a voice of a twinkling bell said "Guess who?". Sakura smiled "Tomoyo-chan, I know it's you". The girls giggled, but the bell returned them into senses & with a speed of light the girls appeared in class. Luckily,safe.

The day passed in a blink of an eye. Since Tomoyo-chan had a personal singing rehearsal, Sakura went home ahead. The cherry blossoms were dancing around her as she walked & suddenly she stopped. The only one, who could be looking like that silhouette, was "Yue..." , the name of the moon guardian gently flew through her softly pink lips. Yes, of course, she thought, after the battle with Eriol-kun, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Yue appeared to say goodbye to him and after that time, the only form of him that she saw, was her once beloved Yukito-san. But why? Why would she dream of Yue-san, when he's already known both in disguise and true form, unless...Something is gonna happen to him? Her heart skipped a beat just from that thought & she ran home to ask Kero-chan for advice. She was never good at keeping things like that, and since it involved Yukito-san/Yue, she just HAD to talk to him.

"Hmmm..."- Beast of the Seal seemed to be in deep thoughts. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but just in case, I think you should summon Yue. You don't know when it's going to be, whatever it would be. Besides", he looked her in the eyes, "You're worried about him, right?"

She nodded her head, but in her heart she was worried sick. And then she turned to Kerberos. "So how do I summon Yue-san?"

"You need to find the snow-rabbit and tell "Return to your original form, Yue". That's all", he said it like it was as easy as baking a pie. Hell yeah, Sakura thought. Like it's so easy just to jump out of nowhere and order around a grumpy creature, who looks like an angel with a heart, where some feelings are frozen.

She sighed deeply, dressed up & went in the direction of Yukito-san's house. How many years has it been since she last saw Yue-san, she thought, I wonder if he still loves Clow-san more than me...Love...Just from thinking about Yue-san loving Sakura as his friend, not just a Mistress, like he said the last time she saw him, made her blush so much, that even a chilly evening seemed like a hot day of summer.

Finally appearing near the door behind which, Yukito was living, she ringed the bell. "Who is it?", the voice of Yukito-san's voice made Sakura blush & she said "It's me, Sakura". "Sakura?I'm coming right now, wait a sec" & in a moment a door opened. Seeing his face, Sakura blushed so much, her face turned red. "Good evening, Sakura-chan", as always gently smiling, said Yukito-san. "G-g-good evening, Yukito-san", said Sakura. "Why are you so late?Did something happen?" he looked at her with a sign of worry. A moment of silence stood but then Sakura put all her brave, looked up in the eyes of Yukito-san & said "Return to your original form, Yue"...


	2. Chapter 2

As Tsukishiro-kun became Sakura's guardian Yue, his mistress was a bit shocked. After all, she never tried this spell, so wasn't even sure if it would work. Still, after the wings spread & the Moon guardian appeared before Sakura, she felt so relieved, to see it worked. Yue turned to his Mistress, kneeled & looked at her: "Good evening, Mistress, what could have made you come here so late at night?". She blushed, trying to find the right words, cause she didn't know if the dream meant something or it was like a warning that one of her beloved guardians is in danger. Still, the sooner, the better.

"Good evening, Yue...The thing is...because...um...you know...I was worried...", Yue lifted his eyebrows "Why would that be?" "It's because I had a dream about you...& I thought...well, Kero-chan & I thought that maybe you're in danger..."

The expression in the face of the silvery-haired guardian changed from the grumpy one to a shocked. "I have a feeling,that you might be right", he said, "because I had a premonition too, that if I go to the Tokyo tower on the next full moon, I'll pay for it with my life. Still, I think we should check it out, because I'm afraid that you & Kerberos might get in danger too & your safety, Mistress, is my biggest priority, I have to ensure it."

Sakura's rosy cheeks became as pale as the moon in her back. Her eyes were filled with fear. So it IS true, that Yue's in danger! A chill came down her spine just from the thought about it. Still, both guardians spread thei wings, turned to their mistress, so she had no time to look back. "FLY!", she said with her staff released & the wings on her back appeared. It was quite a time, since she developed & not long ago reached a level of magic, where she didn't need to take a card for invoking it, just like she saw Clow-san doing it long ago with a FLOWER card, when in the past he used it to make a cherry tree blossom. Yue looked at her with a hidden smile. It was clearly seen that he was wrong, when a few years ago he said that it will take so much time, before Sakura catches up to Clow-san's. With such thoughts, a magical trio reached the Tokyo tower.

"Nobody's here," Sakura looked around. The full moon was so big & beautiful. "Shines so beautifully, like Yue's hair, " she thought & for some reason, it made her smile, though the silence didn't last long. Sakura felt the presence of tremendous evil, heading their way. She turned to that direction & saw a huge cloud of darkness & a silhouette, riding it. She didn't even get to think what could it be, when a violet beam was shot in their direction & it was flying so fast. To Sakura. The mistress gasped, lifted the staff, but then she heard "MISTRESS!". The beam lit up the girl,but didn't hit her. When she looked that way, she only managed to spread her arms & her beloved guardian Yue, fell at her chest. When the moonlight shone on him, she saw blood, lots of it, coming from Yue's back. "YUE!YUE!NOOOOO!", the young mistress was filled with fear mixed with hatred for hurting her loyal guardian. She lifted her staff once again, with Yue still on her chest, & screamed "LIGHT!DISPERSE THE DARKNESS STANDING YONDER!" & a flash of blinding light has blown away the cloud. The card returned to her mistress & disappeared again. Then Sakura's legs gave out & she kneeled on the rooftop with Yue in her hands. Kerberos flew to her with shock all over his furry face. "What's wrong with Yue?!". Sakura showed the back of the hurt guardian & Kero-chan stoned.

"Kero-chan, how can I save him?", Sakura cried so sadly, she was filled with pain, as if she was shot herself in a deepest place of her heart. "Please, Kero-chan, help me save Yue-san..."

The guardian of the sun slowly lowed his head down and shook it. "I'm afraid that nothing can help him, Sakura. He's dying..."


	3. Chapter 3

The young mistress was stoned by the words of Kerberos. Yue, dying? That thought seemed too cruel to be real, too fearful to be accepted as truth. "No...", she whispered, with tears flowing down her face."I don't want that...We can't lose Yue...", she lifted her head, "I CAN'T LOSE YUE!" she screamed with all her heart & soul, so much pain she was feeling that moment. After the battle with Eriol-kun, the reincarnation of Clow-san, Yue seemed to look at Sakura more friendly & sometimes she could even catch a gentle smile in his face. Now, he was laying on his young mistress, with no signs of life. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared & with it Sakura saw a new card forming in front of her. When it took material form, she saw the name. "Heal...", she read. A figure appeared before the girl & the cardcaptor Sakura said, praying with all of her heart, "Heal the guardian's wounds, please!". The HEAL card bowed to the mistress & wrapped Yue in a white light. Both Kero-chan & Sakura were looking with surprise in thei faces & after a moment, the light disappeared, Card-san bowed once again to Sakura, smiled & said, "It's okay, he's going to be all right now..." & returned to its place. The moon guardian landed in his mistress's hands again & slowly opened his eyes. Sakura's eyes once again were filled with tears but this time it was because of enormous joy, she fel in her heart. "Yue, you're okay...", she cried, with a smile, shining on her face, & teardrops fell on Yue's face. He felt it was warm & realised how much pain his mistress had to go through, to see him alive again. He gently embraced her & said, "My Mistress, forgive me for the pain I caused you...Please, don't cry...". Sakura looked in his face. He had that gentle look in his face. She softly stroked his cheek & whispered "Yue, you have nothing to apologise for...After all, you saved my life, by almost losing yours..." & suddenly she fell in his arms, still holding the HEAL card. "MISTRESS!?" Yue gasped, seeing the girl unconscious, but Kerberos smiled, "Don't worry, Yue, she fainted, because she used a lot of powers to invoke this card. I once heard that Clow intended to make this card,but he was lacked in power. It really seems to be true, that Sakura has much more power than him, it's just still sleeping.". Yue gently smiled at his young mistress, took her in his hands & said "Let's go, Kerberos, we need to put her to rest.". Guardian of the sun spread his wings & looked at Yue, smiling, "It's good to have you back in this world, Yue."

When Sakura opened her eyes, she noticed she was in her bed. Near it was Kero-chan, and on the side of her bed, Yue was asleep, still holding her hand. This made her blush, but it felt really nice. "Yue must have been really worried about me...", she thought. As soon as she tried to get up, Yue woke up & looked at her. "Good morning, my Mistress, how are you feeling?". She softly smiled with her pearly whites "Good morning, Yue-san, I'm okay now, thank you for worrying about me."

The gentle expression in her face, made Yue blush so much, that he had to excuse himself from the room, mumbling something like making some tea. For some reason Sakura felt really happy. She saw, that Yue started to look at her more as a friend, that he really cares for, than mistress. Though she still had to do something about that "Mistress" thing, the smile on her face was shining like sun through the window. But as Sakura tried to get up, Yue came back with tea & some toasts with butter, and seeing the young mistress getting up from the bed, he quickly put the food on the table & ran to the side of bed, "You shouldn't be getting up for a while, Mistress!You haven't regained your strength yet", the moon guardian looked at her really worried, his voice sounded really worried, so Sakura felt really sorry, & decided to listen to him. "Okay, Yue-san, I won't, but please, you should rest too. I assume, that you didn't sleep well last night too...". Yue smiled with a glimpse of victory on his face, gave Sakura her meals & nodded, "Thank you, Mistress." & turned to the door, but Sakura stopped him. "Yue-san, I have one more request for you". Yue turned to her. She smiled. "Please, call me Sakura. It's a bit strange, when I'm called "Mistress". After all, you're my friend, not a slave.". Yue stared at her, surprised, but she used the same weapon as he did before, looked with those begging eyes, & he sighed."I'll try.". "Thank you, Yue-san. Now, please, get some rest.". Yue smiled "Okay, mist.. Sakura" Yue quickly corrected himself & left the room. Sakura ate the meals & started to think. The incident of last night was spining around in her head. Yue almost died because of her, she made a new card, but the thing was, that it all happened because of those silhouettes on that cloud. "I wonder, who are they...", Sakura thought. She was laying in a bed, thinking like that, until she got a phone call from Tomoyo & asked to meet, but Sakura told what's going on & her best friend decided to come over, so Sakura by all means got up from the bed, dressed up & went down the stairs to make some tea.

"I thought you promised to rest in bed today", Yue said, standing behind Sakura's back in a kitchen. She gasped & turned to her guardian. "& I thought I asked you to rest, because you need some sleep?" Yue heard a giggle from his mistress. He wanted to say something, but then a doorbell rang & Sakura went to open it. As always, Tomoyo-chan was standing there with a basket, full of her home made cookies. Kero-chan appeared with a speed of light & after a quick "Yo, Tomoyo", he laid his eyes on a basket. Tomoyo-chan smiled & invited in by Sakura, both girls went to the living room. They were chatting & drinking tea with cookies (Kero-chan had his share) but the guardian of the moon was watching his young mistress from behind the corner. Along with the years, she definitely grew up to be a beautiful lady. Thinking like that, Yue didn't even notice that his face got filled with a dreamy smile. & then he realised. He wasn't just being friendly to Sakura. He fell in love with her...


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed, everything seemed to have returned to their places & it looked like the terrifying night with the dark strangers never happened. Sakura almost forgot that incident, but one evening, she had to return late from Tomoyo's place, when suddenly she felt the change of wind. The young cardcaptor looked at the sky & saw the moon, being hidden behind the dark cloud. A chill came down Sakura's spine. It was the same cloud like the night, when Yue was injured, she thought. For some reason, she felt quite relieved because her beloved guardian wasn't in danger now, but at the same time she knew, that this time, Sakura has to deal it on her own, without any protection. As she thought of it, the cloud formed a silhouette on itself, just like the last time, & the figure looked at Sakura.

"One, who is chosen as the new Mistress of the Clow Cards, tonight is the time you will die, because your creator was the one who sealed our power!" & the beam of purple light once again shot to the Sakura's direction. "SHIELD!" Sakura shouted, protecting herself from the attack & it was bounced back. "Who are you?What do you mean by saying that my creator sealed you? What are you talking about?", the girl was confused. Who could be the one who created her & had the powers to seal something like that?

The silhouette turned to Sakura. "It was the one, who gave birth to you. The one whose eyes you heritated. The one, who paid with her life, for sealing us.". Sakura's heart skipped a beat. It can't be that it's talking about her Mother? But that means...that her Mother also had magical powers?! Sakura was standing confused, until another shot appeared flying in her way & the senses returned. She lifted her hand "WINDY!Entrap the darkness!" & the Card formed the bubble around the cloud but it freed itself. "What?!" the girl looked shocked. If Windy doesn't work on it, who can? Thinking like that, she didn't see the beam coming & when she finally noticed it, it was too late, but then a warm light wrapped her around & the young cardcaptor felt a hand on hers. She turned around and saw that her Mother protected her. "My dear little daughter", she said, "I'm sorry to have placed such difficulties on you...& I left you so early, you didn't even get the time to learn while growing...Everything happened so fast...I was just a starter when this darkness appeared & I didn't have the time to think if I will survive after sealing it...But it's okay. I'll help you this time." & saying that, she went inside Sakura. The young mistress of the Cards started shining & in her hand appeared her pink staff. She lifted it,saying "RELEASE THE POWERS OF THE STARS!" & it changed form to the long winged white staff with a six-cornered star in the middle. The wide beam of light was shot & pierced through the cloud & the silhouette. "The same power that sealed me, united with the newly born one?!IMPOSSIBLE!NOOOOO!" screamed the silhouette, fading from the sky. Then, the staff became a little bubble of light & enteredthe place in Sakura's heart. She glowed once again "Thank you, Mother..." she smiled & fell, losing her consciousness.

Meanwhile, Yukito was at his home, when he suddenly felt the change of strength in Sakura's power, a few kilometres from his place in the direction of East. He quickly changed into Yue & flew in that direction. A few moments after flying, he saw the small figure, laying on the ground in the middle of the street. Though he didn't see the face, the aura was definitely his master's. Yue screamed with a voice full of fear & like a bullet flew to his mistress. She was pale & unconscious. "Mistress Sakura, what's wrong? Get a grip!" Yue knew nothing of what do, her body was cold. He never got some knowledge about things like this, Clow never needed such help. The only thing that came to his head, was to wrap her in his wings to warm her up near his chest. "Please, don't die, my Mistress...", Yue nearly cried & took her home as fast as could fly. When they reached Sakura's place, Kerberos opened the door, as if he also felt that something happened to Sakura. They quickly took her to bed. "What happened, Yue? Mind to explain? Yue never saw Kerberos so worried, but as he didn't know anything, except about the changes in her power, he told that & leaned to Sakura.

When the dawn has broken, Sakura awoke on the sofa in her living room. She looked around. At her was looking Yue, with a face, so sad, like she'd never seen before. He kneeled before her & took her hand with both of his. "How are you...Sakura?" All her sleepness faded like mist & she quickly sat on the side of the sofa, looking at her guardian's face. "How did you call me?". Yue blushed. "S-s-sakura...". Her eyes started shining and she hugged him around the neck "Finally! You called me by my name!" She jumped off the bed, as if nothing happened & ran to the kitchen where she saw Kerberos, eating cookies. She grabbed him into her arms & happily shouted, "Kero-chan!Kero- chan! Yue called me by my first name!". Guardian of the sun looked surprised, like, so what? But then he freed himself of that choky hug & looking at her, it seemed like his jaw dropped. "Sakura? Are you feeling okay?". She looked at him confused, "Yeah, why are you asking?". He thought of how to put it that way & slowly said.

"The colour of your aura changed".

"Hoe?", Sakura didn't even notice which colour it had before, what to talk about how it looks now...

"Each magician has an aura, wrapping him or her. When you were just starting that cardcaptor thing, you had a soft pink aura, but now, it has a glow of silver, as if someone else is in you."

These words shocked Sakura, but also made her feel warm inside. "That's because yesterday my Mother's soul entered me & helped me fight..." she said with a gentle smile on her face. Both guardians stared at her. "WHAT?!" they turned to her. She told them everything about last night. Yue & Kerberos were looking at their mistress with surprise, that they couldn't hide.

"So your late Mother also had powers as a cardcaptor?", Kerberos didn't understand. "But I didn't meet her, I didn't even know how she looks, until you showed me her photo & when Illusion card showed itself."

"I don't know, Kero-chan," Sakura looked a bit sad, cause she also wanted to know. "But I'm glad, that I got help from her..." & a tear slowly went down her face. Yue came to his young mistress & gently embraced her. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it, okay?". She lifted her head & saw his silvery blue eyes, softly looking at her. "Yue-san, can I ask you to accompany me in a walk?". He smiled & offered a hand to her. "With pleasure."

They were walking through the park with cherry blossom trees, silently. Yue's heart was pounding like crazy. He was walking alone with his beloved mistress, the girl, he fell in love with, without even realizing it. Then, the silvery- haired moon guardian stopped. Now or never.

"Can I ask you a question, Sakura?"

She looked at him, smiling. "Yes, Yue-san."

His face turned from porcelain white to strawberry red. "I...I...Um, you know...I...You see, I...I love you..."the last two words came out, leaving Yue out of breath. Sakura also blushed, let down her head, still smiling. "Yue-san, I also have something to tell you...", her face also turned red, but she coped all her bravery & looked Yue in the eyes. "I also love you very much, Yue-san." & their lips united in a beautiful sweet kiss...


	5. Chapter 5

After the kiss,both of them looked dazed, but were still smiling. Yue gently embraced her.

"If only you knew, how scared I've felt, not knowing if you could ever feel the same about a creature like me.", Yue whispered to his beloved. His breath was giving chills to Sakura, but because of those she felt warm.

"How could I not love you?", she was looking in his eyes. "You always put your life at risk for me, listen to me, encourage me...", she remembered when a year ago Shaoran-kun went to Hong Kong to visit his Mother & there was the enemy, too strong for him. He died protecting Meilin-chan from the attack, that almost hit her. When Sakura got these news from her friend, she cried so much, she got sick, because she stopped eating her meals, didn't get enough sleep & only Yue was the one who gave her strength to move on. Remembering that, tears started flowing down her face. Yue realized that & hugged her, caressed her head. "Don't cry, Sakura. I'm sure that the decendant of Clow is watching you from there," he showed to the sky. "I'm sure, he will be sad, if he'll see you cry more..."

The young cardcaptor lifted her head to the sky, which became red like blood. Silently, they went home. Kerberos saw that Sakura's eyes were red from crying. "What happened, Sakura?", but she just mumbled "I'm okay" & went upstairs to her room & locked herself in.

"Would you mind explaining to me, Yue? What did you do to our mistress?", guardian of the sun seemed really worried about Sakura. "I guess she's still not okay after that guy's death...", Yue let his head down. "Of course, that's to be expected, but I can't stand to be so helpless about that...I'm worried for her, & it's not only because of her condition.". Kerberos looked at him, "What do you mean?". Yue slowly closed his eyes. "I feel darkness coming to the direction of this town. & it's seeking Sakura's life."

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on her bed, looking at the picture of her & Shaoran-kun, which they took 2 years ago during Nadeshiko festival. He gave her a bouquet of nadeshiko flowers & asked if she would become his wife when they will finish high school. Now she's in high school, 2 years left until the day, which was supposed to be their promised day. Again, she couldn't stop her tears. Yes, she understood that now she has Yue, but Shaoran-kun was stuck in her heart as well. Tomoyo-chan suggested to get rid of this picture, but she couldn't. That moment was harder than the thought to rip out her own heart. Suddenly, the drawer of her desk opened, & from the book of Sakura cards flew Hope card. She went to her mistress & caressed her shoulder. "Don't cry, my mistress. You are not alone. We are all feeling the pain for your beloved one's death, but we all want you to know, that we all support you." & the other Cards took forms & appeared before Sakura. Her eyes, shining from tears, stared at them with surprise & she managed to give a little smile. "Thank you, my beloved Cards. I was filled with pain so much, that i forgot about having you with me, not only as weapons in the fight, but also, my friends. Thank you, really...", now her tears were flowing because of joy & all the Cards hugged her, giving her strength. When she stopped crying, they all returned to the book & she heard a knock in the door. She opened it & there was Yue, standing with a cup of tea. She let him in, & they talked for hours until, she fell asleep on his lap. Hye wanted to put her in the bed, but then, a dark room got filled with soft light & Yue saw...Shaoran. "Descendant of Clow...It's only your soul, isn't it?", Yue looked at him with a bit of sadness in his face. The boy nodded. "I wasn't able to fulfil my promise, I left Sakura...But..." he looked at the moon guardian. "But I'm glad that it's you who is with her... Please, don't leave her. The great darkness is coming this way, seeking to erase all those who have magic powers, from the surface of the Earth. I didn't manage to surpass this evil. But I'm sure that she will be able to. Especially, when now she has the powers from her Mother.". Sakura slowly opened her eyes, because of the light, shining to her face & when she saw her beloved Shaoran-kun, she jumped straight there. "SHAORAN-KUN!". She was happy & at the same time, sad, to see her love once again. He smiled to her & gently caressed her cheek. "Sakura, I'm sorry to have left you...I really didn't mean to...Please, be happy with Yue, because smile is what suits you the best. Also, you'll be facing dangger soon enough, so you need to get ready for it. I'll be praying for your safety...", said the boy & fading from the room, he managed to tell her "I'm glad to have seen you again, Sakura...Farewell..." & the soul disappeared along with the light. "Shaoran-kun...", Sakura whispered & kneeled on the ground. Yue came to her. "Are you okay?". She looked at him, this time, with no tears. "Yes, thank you so much, Yue." & hugged him tight, happy that Shaoran-kun isn't sad that she's with Yue. But then they both felt huge amount of darkness getting near & they got down to get Kerberos. "Let's go, Kero-chan!" she shouted running. "We're gonna get rid of that thing, before it does something to our dear ones!" & the guardians followed their mistress through the door into the dark...


	6. Chapter 6

When three of them got to the park, where they felt the strongest power, Sakura turned to her guardians. "Yue-san, Kero-chan, this battle might be really tough, but I want you not just to protect me, but also to protect yourselves. You know that you're both really precious to me..." & she hugged them. They did the same. "Thank you, Sakura.", smiled Kerberos & they turned to the cloud, coming their way. "This one looks just like the one which got Yue injured," thought Sakura. "But this one looks even darker. We have to be careful. I can't let it happen like it happened to Shaoran-kun. I have to be strong." & she lifted her head to the darkness, floating above. Then it spoke with a low voice.

"Well well, if it isn't the last one living with the magical powers?" It formed into a figure with long hair. It looked like a Clow Card, but the young cardcaptor felt such evil from it.

"What do you want?!" screamed Sakura. "Why are you doing this?! We haven't done anything wrong to you!"

"You haven't? Really?" laughed the figure. "Well maybe you didn't but because of your powers, because of all those with Clow Reed's powers, my master was sealed away in the darkness! But it's okay..." the figure gave an evil smile. "Once I get rid of you, He'll awaken with all of his powers!"

Sakura felt so scared, but not for herself, but for her guardians. She knew that if she loses her life, all her beloved friends, guardians, Cards, will be left alone. Besides, she had to avenge Shaoran-kun's death, so she raised her hand, & the staff appeared in it. "Then I challenge you! I won't let you do as you please, because I have people dear to me! & they are the light of my life!" she shouted with all her heart & the staff started shining. Yue & Kerberos were looking with surprise, such a huge amount of pure, warm power was wrapping their mistress & at the same moment they felt such power flowing in them too. Then they heard Sakura's voice in their heads. "Unite your hearts as one. The power of three separately might not work, but working as one, I think we can do it...". They closed their eyes, & Sakura's staff became a white bow & out of nowhere appeared an arrow of fire, wrapped in a white light. Sakura knew that she won't get another chance. She put all her power in that arrow & prayed in her heart. "Please, pierce this darkness & erase it from this world..." & shot it. "PLEASE!" she was begging as the arrow was flying, leaving a ray of light & it went through the center of the figure, & the figure turned into a burning torch, screaming the curses, which Sakura didn't understand. Then the darkness faded & the sky was filled with shooting stars. "It ended..." she sighed with relief & fell. "SAKURA!" yelled Yue, catching her in his arms. He looked at her with a voice not of his own- in his arms, Sakura's body was fading. Tears started flowing down his face, Kerberos also was shocked. She opened her eyes once more & looked at Yue with gentleness. "Yue-san, please, don't cry...Even if I'm not in this world anymore, I'll always watch you, just like Clow-san did...& Yue...I want you to know...I'll love you, even if I'd be reborn in a 1000 years... Just please..." she lifted her hand, reaching for his face. He took that small white hand and caressed his cheek with it. "Please, Yue, don't let me go...I'm a little bit afraid to go there alone...". Yue cried so much, that it looked like he'd gladly die with her. "I promise to hold you in my heart forever." & Sakura turned to Kerberos. "Kero-chan, thank you for being with me all these times. I love you, Kero-chan..." & caressed him, also with teary eyes. With the last touch to her beloved guardians, the young cardcaptor faded from her beloved Yue's hands. "NOOOOO! SAKURA!" Yue cried like a lone wolf, together with Kerberos. Then, out of nowhere, appeared the Hope Card & smiled. "Don't cry, guardians of our Mistress, in her heart she left the last wish.". Both guardians were surprised. "What last wish?". She went closer. "To be with you in the next lifeׅ" & in her hands appeared the book with Sakura Cards & the guardians were placed once again on its covers. Then the Card returned there itself & the book disappeared...


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful morning rised in Tomoeda. Through the streets to the high school, there is seen a beautiful guy, running to school. His long silver hair, combed in a braid, is dancing in air, along with the cherry blossoms flying around. Getting to school in a luck of a whisker, he runs to the class. His eyes are grey blue. "Good morning!" he's walking to his seat & waving to each other with his friends. Then, a teacher comes in. "Good morning class, today we have a new transfer student..." but he doesn't hear anything. Nothing is interesting. He's still waiting for that only beloved girl, who he lost 10 years ago. Though he released himself from the book, where he was sealed for all these years, he didn't get any luck from it. He didn't just get away from the book- he awoke because even through the seal, he faintly felt the same aura, which belonged to his beloved mistress. But then, he lifted his eyes to the front & his heart got down to his feet- in front of him, was standing a girl, so similar to Sakura- though her hair was long & wavy, those emerald green eyes were somthing that Yue dreamed every night, never able to forget.

"...This is Cho Rei- san (NOTE: in japanese, CHO means "butterfly", REI means "spirit"). She just transfered from Kobe, so everyone, please be friendly to her. Now let's see..." he looked through the class. "Oh, the seat near Yuki-kun is open.". The girl smiled. "I'm Yume Rei- chan. I'm glad to be here with you all." & went to the seat next to Yue. He stared at her. Everything about that girl reminded him of the girl, who was his mistress, his friend & his first love. Looking at her, he felt like nothing ever had separated them. The girl felt that he was looking at her so intensely & giggled "Is there something on my face that i get so much attention from you?", but then teacher told everyone to get in their seats & the class began.

After the classes ended, Yue just couldn't hold himself from asking Rei-chan if she would like to walk home with him, since he heard during recess that she lives near the place where Sakura's home stands. As years passed, Yue separated from Yukito & the other form of moon guardian lived with Toya. Meanwhile, the guardian was locked in a book in the house, where only Sakura's father still lived.

"So, your name is Yue, right?" her voice was like a twinkling bell, sounding beautifully in the silence of park. Then she thought & looked at him. "It means "moon" in chinese, right?"

"How do you know?..." he was surprised, & almost called her "Sakura". No, he thought,first I need to know if she's really her. But the white aura, surrounding the girl, was unbelievably similar to Sakura's. "...Cho-san" he said blushing.

"I read about it in a book" the answer was plain & simple. Amoment they walked in silence, but then she said out of nowhere."It'll sound weird, but I had a dream, where I was with someone looking like you, flying with angel wings. you also had these, but I looked like another person..." her face also turned red. Yue gasped surprised. "A-and what did y-you look like...?". She sighed. "I had short hair & was wearing a white short dress, like a fairy's" she giggled again. Just like she had in that last fight, thought Yue. She suddenly turned to him. "I'm sorry to tell you all that, did i sound weird?" she had a worry in her small face. He smiled. "No, not at all..."

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Days passed peacefully. Yue came to be friends with Rei even more & one day, the moon guardian took her to the park. They were sitting on a bench & he was trying to find the words to say it."Rei-san, can I ask you a weird question?". She smiled "Yue-kun, I've never heard that some word that ever came from your mouth would sound weird. Go on". He built all his strength. "You resemble a girl from long ago, that I knew...& as time passes I'm thinking more & more that you might be her...". She looked at him confused. "What was her name?". He slowly opened his eyes. "Sakura" that name came through his lips as a gentle breeze of wind, carrying the scent of cherry blossoms. Then the girl was wrapped in light & when Yue, who covered his face from such a blinding light, dared to look again, Rei was still standing there. Nothing seemed to have changed, except for the look in he eyes. They were full of tears, filled with joy as she said "Yue-san!I promised to be with you & I came back to you!" & jumped into his hands. He was so surprised, it was written all over his face. "Sakura?Is it really you?", she nodded "Yes, Yue, it's just that I've been reincarnated here as Cho Rei-chan, but it seems that the seal of memory, put during reincarnation, was broken & everybody will know me again as Sakura Kinomoto." she smiled. They turned to walk to the direction, where Sakura was living. She wanted to see her father, Toya & Yukito-san. While walking, she got to know, that Tomoyo has finished high school & is working as a fashion designer. When she got to know about Sakura's disappearance, since no one else besides Yue & Kerberos knew that she died, she decided to make clothes just for the memory of her best friend. Hearing that, Sakura's heart filled with sadness, so on the way home, they turned to the direction of Tomoyo-chan's home. After a bell rang, a soft voice, known for so long, answered."Who's there?". Yue said "It's me, Yue.", as they with Sakura decided not to ruin the surprise. When Tomoyo opened the door, she saw Sakura, standing beside him. Both girls looked at each other for a while, then she lifted her hand, caressed Sakura's cheek & whispered "Sakura-chan..." & started crying. "Yes, Tomoyo-chan, it's me, just reincarnated" Sakura smiled with also tears in her eyes & both girls cried as they hugged each other. "Oh, Sakura-chan, how I've missed you through these years...I thought I'll never see you again..." & then she saw the hair. It looked like her own hair, also like Sakura's Mother's, just brown, like Sakura had in her past life. "I see your Mother had some touch on your hair" she smiled gently. Sakura blushed "Yeah, I guess so...". Then the girls decided to go together to visit Sakura's father, who took care of Yue after he broke the seal. When they opened the door & Fujitaka-san saw his long lost beloved daughter, he cried & cried for hours, holding her in his hands. Then he called Toya to tell such great news & in a few hours, Yukito & he knocked in the door. They were so happy to see their beloved daughter, sister & friend alive again, even if she was a bit changed, but no one seemed as happy as Yue. Though he wasn't showing so many emotions, inside he was bursting with joy to have his beloved Sakura again. They all made a feast at home & after that Sakura released Kero-chan from the book. The beast of the seal literally jumped on Sakura like an overgrown cat & everything seemed normal, like the separation never happened. Then, Yue took Sakura outside. It was a full moon, hanging in the starry sky, just like the night when they were separated for 10 years. He took her hand.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Yue?" her eyes was shining, as if two stars landed on her face from the sky.

"Never leave me alone again, okay?Don't let me go, cause I won't..." & they kissed in the background of the moonlight, silver like the moon guardian's hair...

OKAY, THAT'S IT. I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE ANYONE CRY OR ANGRY AT ME FOR THIS, I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE A HAPPY ENDING. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'LL TRY TO MAKE MORE STORIES


End file.
